Fallen
by disneystorieswriter
Summary: for LoveNeverSleeps's Theme Contest! "There are hunters out there. People who hunt, things like us, people who know about us and will do anything to kill us" "Darling, we are fallen. It is how we are, and that is how we will always be" "I'm a Fallen."
1. Chapter 1: If looks could kill

**A.N. ok so the first chapters of this story is for LoveNeverSleep's contest but when the contest is over, I will still post this. I'm sorry its so short but that was really the only good place to end it and i'll try to update soon... I have a new chapter of In The Wake Of Devastation ready to upload and I should be uploading the next chapter of How Do You Fix A Screwed Up Love Story? within the next 3 or 4 days. Review and tell me what you think about this story and if you think its original enough..? and for those of you who dont know, meaning everyone, I try hard to be original about my stories. If you have any ideas, at all, for this story, one of my other stories, or a new story PM me and my collab offer is still open so if you even think you might wanna do a collab with me, PM me and we'll see if it'll work out and if we can come up w/ something. ok so I dont want this A.N. to be as long as the story so go ahead and read the story but if you read this whole A.N. good for you... meet me on the dark side and I'll give you a virtual cookie so if you read the whole Author note then in your review type "Imaginary Penguin XD" ok thx =) here you go... tell me what you think =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>April 25th, 1487<span>**

I hear footsteps while I continued running down the road. The street lights dim, as the thunder and rain continue. I turned the corner to the hideout and run down the stairs. Luckily I think I lost him. As I look around, I see almost everyone asleep.

"Alli?" I heard the voice of my best freind, Amiah, say.

"Yeah, its me" I respond.

"What are you doing out so late? We aren't supposed to leave, People can't know about us!" She whisper-yelled at me, trying to keep from waking anyone up.

"I had to see it! I'm not used to this world Miah! I had to know what its like!" I say, defending myself.

"Alli, It's just how things go. I know its all new to you but there are hunters out there. People who hunt, things like us, people who know about us and will do anything to kill us, and if you keep doing this you're just gonna blow our cover! Everyone could die!" She yells

"What's going on here?" I hear the deep voice say, which could only belong to one person... the master.

"Um, nothing Master..." I say to him as he then turns to Amiah.

"Amiah, what's going on?" He says, not trusting my answer.

"She was outside! She's been gone all day! She shouldn't go outside and risk all ou-"

"Its ok Amiah" He says, cutting her off.

"But-"

"No buts!" He says, strictly. "Go to bed Amiah, I can handle it. He said as she began to walk away.

"Allison, I know this is new to you but it is how we must live. Mortals do not accept us. We are not what they want, not what they expect." He says, trying to make me understand.

"But Master I just do not understand. If thy life is forbidden, why are we all here?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"Darling, we are fallen. It is how we are, and that is how we will always be. People do not accept fallens." He says calmly, which makes me decide to not tell him I was being chased.

"Go on to sleep Allison. You have a long life ahead of you"

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 2011<span>**

Pain. That's all that I feel now. All I see is blackness as I try to figure out where I am. Suddenly it comes back to me. Falling, I remember falling. As I gain my sight back, I slowly stand up, feeling dizzy, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a barn. I look up and see there is a hole through the roof, most likely what I feel through. I go to a metal bucket I find on the ground and notice I look pale. The pain is calming down, though it is still spiralling through my back. Thats when I look around me and everything was dull. This world im in is dark, hurtful, and silent. Then I realize I don't have my wings. They are gone, forever, but I can feel it, I can feel the large scars on my back, there to remind myself everyday what I've been through. So, it wasn't just a joke it was serious, I'm a fallen. It's worse than I could ever imagine. We always joked about fallens , I never knew I would see one let alone become one. I feel so empty, Broken, Rejected, even loathed...Im oficially a fallen angel, and nothing will ever change that...

* * *

><p><strong>Present day, October 2011<strong>

Through this second life on Earth I have changed my looks alot, I now Have dyed my hair Dark brown, instead of black,which is the color of most fallen angel's hair. Even my personality is darker, but being how I am, its understandable. I now go by Sonny, which was a joke between me and Amiah, who was sadly taken away from me by hunters in 1503. Master is still with us, but hides in the shadows. I live by myself and go to school, graduate, then move to a different city and do the same. I haven't been doing this for long so I'm still in Wisconsin, . As I arrive at school a motorcycle**(idk how to spell it.) **cuts me off and parks into my usual spot.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" I shouted out the window to the guy, who still had his biker helmet on. He begins to take off the helmet and stares at me, almost staring completely through me. If looks could kill. I've never seen him around before but there is something strange about him.

"Chad!" I heard as the boy on the motorcycle turned around, so thats his name. Chad.

I look around to see whose calling for him and I recognize the guy from the fallen shelter from way back when, where master took care of us. The shelter was shut down after hunters found us and killed many of us off, which is where Amiah died. We all were sworn to secrecy about the shelter and everyone in it. Refusing to take notice of anyone from it through out our lives. So, as much as I would love to run over there and hug him, I can't. But I do note some of his changes to. His hair is now blonde and he has put on some weight. I remember his name being Graydon but being called Grady.

He gives me a small smile and nod to say 'hello' as he walked to Chad. I turn my car around and grab a parking spot as i stare at Grady and Chad. How do they know eachother? I know this place is full of mysteries, I've figured that much out, but this is just ridiculous...


	2. Contest to continue stories

*******Very Important information below********

**To my readers**: I am_ so_ sorry! I have been so busy, I've barely even gotten online in the past two years. I am sad to announce that I have completely lost interest in Channy as a couple and many stories associated with it. But I still get people reading and favoriting it every week and that couldn't make me happier. So I'm proposing an offer. I am going to choose people to continue my stories, so they won't just die off :) And what better way to choose what author will do this than...A contest! Simple rules really.** 1)Write the next chapter in whatever story you want to personlly continue writing**. _(If you don't want to post it as a story then you can PM me with the chapter. If you do post it, please mention in the title it is for my contest so I know.)_** 2)Tell which story it is**. **3)And then just slightly explain to me** _(Through PM)_ **what you would have happen in the story or where the plot will go.** So if this contest goes as intented, then each of my stories will be continued, hopefully by good writers :) If you have any questions, just ask. I WILL most likely start writing again soon but probably not with the SWAC couples. Most likely with Supernatural-Destiel and Sabriel. (If you don't watch it, you should. My friends got me addicted :) I wish you all well :) As of now, the **contest will end July 14th**, so be thinking and writing. The **results will be posted the 15th**. Thanks!


End file.
